


fever blues

by neon395



Series: there's being alive and there's living. [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Liara plays Nurse, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon395/pseuds/neon395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feron gets a cold. It's funny, then it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fever blues

Liara’s read all of Thane’s charts, gone over the details, the damage, the dampening draining effects,

and so when Feron develops a cough, deep and wet, she struggles not to overreact.

(she thinks of steaming cups of tea and feels hot familiar guilt.)

"It’s just a cold," he says, covering his mouth and sitting down. His frill has faded, only a little. "I’ll take some meds, drink some juice, nothing to worry about.

By the third day he’s in bed. “Liara,” he calls, playing pathetic, “Liara, I’m dying.” But he says it with a grin. “Don’t let me die a virgin.”

"If you’re a virgin," the shadow broker says at the door, "I’m a rachni."

"Don’t let me die with _you_ a virgin,” he says straight away, and his laugh is loud and hoarse as she throws a pillow at him.

By the fifth day, he’s stopped eating, and Liara tries to hide the concern when the bowl is untouched.

He starts hallucinating on the seventh day and the screams stop her from sleeping, so she sits with him. Even when he starts mistaking her for a dancer he knew on Omega, and asks for the Afterlife Special, she sits with him when she can and presses her hand to his dry and dull scales. 

"Shadow broker," Glyph says, when she’s at her computers and watching the constant stream, directing and diverting, "Agent Feron is asking for you."

He’s shivering when she gets there, and after checking that there is nothing vital that she must answer, she climbs in next to him and pulls the drell against her. “Just a cold?” she says quietly, and when he laughs she feels it in his chest. 

The fever breaks hours later. By the next day, Feron eats again; five bowls of soup one after the other. 

By the third day, he sits up and manages to wash.

He’s up and about by the fifth day, and when Liara finally asks him just what an Afterlife Special is, his frill blushes bright blue.


End file.
